Happy Birthday
by Edwardd
Summary: Poor Rin doesn't have a very happy birthday. OneShot.


**Happy Birthday**

* * *

They walked though the forest in silence. She twisted the fabric of her clothes with nervousness. She looked up to the angelic creature walking in front of her. He hadn't said anything since they left the castle. She gulped and pushed her bangs back. The little imp trailed along, being as nervous as the girl. 

"Jakken, do you know where we are off to?" she whispered to the toad demon.

He held his head down and shook his head slowly. He didn't dare look at Rin, being afraid of making eye contact. The girl had grown on him after all the years of traveling with them.

Rin scratched her head in confusion. Her hand began to tremble and the dull silence did not ease this fear. She looked at her companions, trying to receive emotions from them. She knew it was of no use trying to see emotions in Lord Sesshomaru, but why not try?

She had grown and now started to look more like a woman. She grew taller and more mature. Her childish antics have left, but those innocent eyes remained. Now her eyes began to show worry.

They continued to walk until they reached a clearing. Rin looked from side to side and noticed nothing dangerous. Maybe Lord Sesshomaru is just patrolling, she thought. Her shoulders relaxed and she sighed in relief.

She reminded herself that this was to be a happy day. It was her birthday and she should celebrate being one year older. Even Jakken showed kindness and wished her a merry birthday. She smiled inwardly at the imp.

Sesshomaru came to a halt, as did Jakken and Rin. "Jakken, go find food," he ordered with a stoic voice. The toad demon nodded his head and went off. Now it was just Rin and her protector. An awkward silence filled the area around them.

Rin pondered further on her birthday. People usually receive gifts on such occasions, she reflected. It was no use in hoping Lord Sesshomaru would give her one. It was a gift to just be traveling with him. She came to the conclusion that she should give herself her own present, but what?

Sesshomaru looked over to Rin who was tapping her chin in thought. She suddenly smiled and began to walk away. He watched in curiosity at what she had thought of.

Rin walked to a patch of daises. What better present than a bunch of flowers? she asked to no one in particular. She knelt down on her knees and began to pick flowers with precision. She hummed a made up tune as she made her own gift.

"Rin, come," her Lord said. She slightly frowned, knowing she hadn't finished picking flowers, but she would not keep her lord waiting. She picked up the flowers she had picked and skipped to her lord with a cheery smile.

Jakken had already come back with the food and was now trying to start a fire. Rin sat next to him and teased him, saying that she could probably start a fire faster then he. He just kept his head low, which worried poor Rin. Usually he would come back with a nasty comment. Not this time.

After Jakken had prepared the fire, he began to cook the meat. Rin sat with her legs hugged close to her body and her daises lying next to her. She rested her chin on her knees and looked from Jakken to Lord Sesshomaru. It was too quiet.

Rin ate quietly when the food was ready to be eaten. She shivered whenever gold eyes would look at her. She would just look away and continue eating her meal. Jakken sat next to a tree in silence. The girl felt very uncomfortable.

"Jakken, leave us," Lord Sesshomaru said, not taking his eyes off Rin. Jakken nodded his head and slumped away, knowing the moment had come. Rin looked from her lord to the imp. She finished the last portion of her meal and sat in silence.

"Rin you are not to follow us," came out a voice through the silence. She looked to her protector with wide eyes. Surely this is a cruel joke, she thought. She shook her head and looked at Lord Sesshomaru with questioning eyes.

"What?" she asked quietly. She looked to the ground in shock. She had not seen this coming. Her eyes began to water.

"There is a human village close. You are to go there and stay. You will not follow."

Rin's world shattered. "Why?" she asked standing up.

"Do you dare question this Sesshomaru?" he asked looking down at the broken girl. She shook her head and her breaths became heavy.

"I will not leave." She clenched her fists together. "I will not and you cannot make me."

"You will do as I say, Rin," he said as he turned to leave. "This is for the best."

"It is not. You do not know what is best for me. I can only determine that," she said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Lord Sesshomaru started to walk away. " Do not be foolish, Rin," he said not looking back at her.

"You cannot leave me," she said as she ran after her lord. He turned and looked down at her and she glared up at him. She clenched her teeth together in determination and her swollen eyes filled with anger.

"You will not give me commands, Rin," Sesshomaru said as he turned once more. Rin watched him walk in silence. Tears clouded her vision and she began to feel light headed. She knew this moment would come someday, but it was too early for her.

Lord Sesshomaru kept his eyes looking ahead of him as he left the poor teenager. He heard her sniffle in the background, but he kept walking. She shook her head in denial. "Why must you do this to me?" she asked. "You are not looking for the best. You want to hurt me."

He continued to walk forward. She glared at his back and he felt it. She cleared her throat. "You will come back, won't you, Lord Sesshomaru? You're just joking with my feelings. You will come back," she said partly to Lord Sesshomaru and partly to herself.

"I will not be returning. You will start new in the human village," he stopped walking and looked back at Rin. They stood looking at each other. He smirked, seeing how dependant she was on him.It was better to have this episode earlier than later.

She disliked him at the moment. No, not dislike. She hated him. She cursed at him in her mind. She cleared her throat. "I hate you," she spat out slowly and quietly."

His eyes showed surprise for a moment, but he quickly regained his stoic look. "What did you say?"

"I hate you," she said as she looked to the ground. He eyes narrowed and he turned his back.

"If that is how is had to be," he said before he left. She watched him leave. She watched her whole world crumble.

She fell to the ground and curled herself into a ball. She sobbed miserably, already missing her companions. She cried until she could not cry anymore. She had the sadness to cry, but there were just no more tears. She sighed and looked up. Her daises stared back at her.

Rin lifted herself of the ground and sat next to the flowers. She picked them up and started to pull the petals off. "He will come back. He will not. He will. He will not. He will." She picked the last one off. "He will not."

She dropped the stem of the flower and leaned against a tree. She leaned her head back and took a deep breath. She would not be able to live without him. She couldn't go on. She knew she had no chance. She looked around at the empty camp. No Jakken. No Sesshomaru. She took a deep breath and whispered.

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

-Edwardd 


End file.
